Percy Jackson The Epilogue
by majesticolympianoutbreak
Summary: Reyna and I take on the challenge of creating the perfect ending to the Percy Jackson series. Follow along as these beloved characters find their happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Camp Jupiter

"Annabeth, do we really have to do this? I've never been good at school! Why would it be any different now?" I complained. I wasn't ready for this. I was actually scared to death and that's saying something!

"Of course we have to, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth responded.

"You realize I'm going to fail, right? College is like middle school, but on steroids!" She really isn't understand my hesitation and I don't know how to explain it without seeming like a complete wimp.

"Fine, then just leave" She says as she turns around and stares out the lobby window, pouting.

I know I can't leave, but I never wanted to do this college thing. I'm not smart enough for it! I just did it to humor her, but she's my everything so I guess I'll have to do it anyway.

She's really very cute when she pouts. I have a feeling that that's why she did it in the first place. I don't want to do this, but I'll do absolutely anything for her.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. Let's go or we'll be late for class,"

She smirks and faces me again, "Smartest thing you've said all day. Come on," She holds out her hand and I gladly take it.

Upsetting Annabeth is always at the bottom of my list. Why upset the one thing I have going for me? She really is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I probably wouldn't function without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

Camp Half-Blood

I could not for the death of me find my dad's new cabin. I haven't been here since they added all the new ones and it's so much more confusing. I guess I'll have to go ask someone. I'm sure someone at the dining hall will know. I have to admit, I was nervous. Nervous to see everyone. I always get scared that they won't accept me…

Along the way I saw him. Not Percy him, but him as in Will Solace and all of a sudden I lost my original train of thought. "What is he doing here?" Was what I thought until I remember, "Duh. He's a camper here. Year round at that,"

"This can NOT be happening," I mumble. "Not another crush to confess to Cupid," I say as I walk across the still wet grass straight towards him. Why did he have to be on the same path as me? "What the Hade…"

"Nico! Hey! How are you doing? I didn't even know you were here. I was just heading to the dining hall. Wanna come with me?" Will asks.

My instincts tell me to say no, but secretly I want to spend some time with him. "I, uh, well, I mean, I have to run some stuff to people and I doubt I'll have time to eat," I lied quickly, but also hoping he'd want to come with me. At the same time I'm y=thinking that I can't get roped into talking to him. It would be so incredibly awkward. Like even more awkward than Hera meeting one of Zeus' _many_ lady friends. I don't know what I want more… His company or my sanity.

"Well come have a cup of coffee with me and then I'll run your errands with you! How does that sound?" he asks excitedly.

"I… I guess yeah," I say as he beckons me to follow him to the dining hall. All I can think is "this is the most amazing day of my life, but also the very worst…"


	3. Chapter 3

Grover's POV

Camp Jupiter

I can smell the enchiladas from right outside the cafeteria. I was supposed to meet Percy and Annabeth here at noon, but they're late as usual and I'm _starving._ And those enchiladas smell really delicious!

The lunch ladies were surprisingly friendly and gave me tons of enchiladas. They even gave me a soda in a tin can. It was really strange, especially since satyrs aren't really appreciated here. Maybe it's because I'm a student? I finally saw Percy and Annabeth come in. I wave and head to an empty table right across from the drink stand.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, punk? That's my table and I don't want some nasty faun sitting at it!" yelled a tall brunette.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll find a new table," I say trying to avoid an argument as Percy and Annabeth arrive with their trays.

"What's going on here, Jessica?" Annabeth asked.

"This punk stole our table!" she shouted.

"This punk is Grover and he's my friend," Percy responds angrily.

"Ugh whatever! He's a nasty faun and I refuse to sit with him!" exclaimed Jessica as she yanked Annabeth by the arm and dragged her to another table.

"Well, I guess that's that then," I sighed.

"What? NO! That's crazy. This will be continued. especially since she called you a faun. Clearly you're a satyr, Grover. " fumed Percy.

"Okay," I sigh as I begin to eat my enchiladas.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV

Camp Half-Blood

I can feel Festus getting lower and lower. We must be at Camp. I hope he doesn't squish anyone. That would be like really bad. Things are already going to be confusing what with me disappearing for who knows how long and then all of a sudden showing up. Having a squished camper would make it so much worse.

"Calypso, we're here. Wake up," I say gently nudging her.

"Arghmalagha," She mumbles as she sits up straight, brushing hair away from her beautiful face. "Good morning, Leo, How long have we been flying anyway?" she smiles.

"Good morning! I think we will be touching down in just a few minutes. The strawberry fields are right below us. We should land there. Then we can get out and meet everyone! Also, I have no clue how long we've been in the air," I respond.

"Sounds great! I can't wait to meet all of your friends, but what if it's been 500 years? " she asks, concerned as she pulls her hair back into a bun, ready to hop of this uncomfortable metal dragon.

"Well everyone will be elated to see that I'm alive and not dead,no matter what year it is. I'm sure they'll love you too. But I'm sure it hasn't been all that long! See, look! Everyone is already crowding around the strawberry fields!" I exclaim looking down.

She jumps off Festus and greets them. "Hello, everyone! I am Calypso and this is Leo Valdez as you probably already knew. Wait, why do you all have your swords and bows out?" she asks confusedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

Camp Jupiter

"Jessica! What is wrong with you?" I said still rubbing my arm.. "Why couldn't you just let them sit with us? they're my friends. Grover is the reason I ever even made it to Camp half-Blood and Percy is the only reason Tartarus didn't kill me!"

"Well first of all, I don't like the satyr, Grover. He's not right. And second, I don't think Percy truly loves you, even if he is the reason you're still here after Tartarus. i think he used you to keep himself alive. You see, I'm testing him. If he follows us over here to make sure you're okay, then he must love you. If not, well, he obviously doesn't," Jessica remarked.

"That is not a way to test love! And I don't need him to "save" me! I'm perfectly fine on my own! I love Percy and Grover. Their actions will never ever change that, Jessica! What are you thinking?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, Annabeth, they're not on their way over here. In fact, he's sitting with Grover. munching on his lunch. Content as ever! You should be mad right now!"

"Well I'm not because I am over here eating my lunch as well, not going to check on him. He doesn't seem bothered by it, does he? No, so why should I be? We understand each other enough to not follow one another like a puppy dog!"

"Okay, Annabeth. We'll see how long you and Percy last if you all keep up this nonchalant relationship thing you've got going on. this is absurd, you know."

"Excuse me? Annabeth and I have been through way more than you even know and we've made it this far. Why should your actions be the end to it all? You're nothing compared to everything we've encountered. Annabeth, can we please talk?" Percy said angrily as he arrived at our table.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's POV

Camp Half-Blood

"-and the bow was sticking out of his leg! I mean, can you believe it? That's so frickin cool! thankfully we were able to remove it and heal him… hey, are you okay? you look sick," Will said cautiously after realizing that I wasn't paying attention to his story.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. Just not used to talking to living people in this setting, ya know?" I replied distractedly wondering what that strange feeling was creeping into my stomach.

He was making me nervous. I can't handle interaction with him. After the whole Percy ordeal I can't have feelings for Will! Plus I have this weird feeling that I really just can't seem to shake… Something must be wrong because it's not just from Will.

"Hey, uh, Nico? You know that you can tell me anything, right? i mean, I'm always going to be here for you," Will says as a concerned look appears across his beautiful features.

"Yes, but there's nothing wrong. I just need to go now. Sorry," I said as I got up from our table. I had final;yl figured out what that strange feeling was… and I needed to deal with it right now.

"Wait! Nico!" Will shouted. But I was already gone and I couldn't turn back now. I was already out of the dining hall. He could wait until later even if I did want to spend the rest of the day with him.

Something is wrong. I can feel Leo and I don't know why. I never really felt him die, but he's been gone for quite awhile and if he's here he's going to be in trouble. No one will believe him.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

Camp Jupiter

"Annabeth, I don't think we should spend a lot of time with Jessica. She just seems a little off. Grover thinks she seems fishy and quite frankly, I agree. I mean, why would she try to separate and break us up?" Percy asks, angry and confused.

I know he doesn't want me to get hurt, but it's only the first day. There's not much harm that she can do on the first day. Maybe she's just not good at social interactions. Percy and Grover need to think before they judge someone!

"Well I can't just ditch and be rude to her! She's my roommate, Percy. I'm stuck with her. They said no switching roommates during your first year unless they're abusive of the rules! So what am I supposed to do? I know how you feel about her trying to break us up, it is weird, but maybe she just wants my attention, Percy," I said, exasperated.

"I don't know yet, Annabeth. I'm just worried about you. I dont want you to get hurt. I can't bear the thought of losing you," He says, wrapping his arms tightly around me and kissing my forehead.

"Okay. I understand, Percy, and I promise to be weary of her and keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. But that doesn't mean I think there is anything wrong with her," I say. In all honesty, I'm tired of this conversation. It's just making me even more angry. But he needs me to know how he feels so I can't just walk away from him. If I could I would've been gone a long time ago.


	8. Author's Note- Please Read!

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hi guys! So obviously Reyna and I haven't updated in like twelve years. I'm so sorry to anyone that was reading it. I'm going to try to continue the story soon. Reyna doesn't want to finish writing it though so I will have to see if I really want to. I'm not sure yet. We hope to start working on something new very soon! Thanks guys!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lots of Love,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Piper/p 


End file.
